


Supressed

by letitrainathousandflames



Series: Clone Trooper Files [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Other, Vomiting, based on the scene where Ventress kissed Colt after stabbing him, trauma/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainathousandflames/pseuds/letitrainathousandflames
Summary: A minific for Colt in an AU where he survived Ventress' attack.





	Supressed

Colt spent a long couple of hours vomiting after the surgery. Most people thought it was due to the amount of sedatives and the severity of his wound. The problem was when he continued to throw up consistently even after he had been cleared up for duty. His team medic checked on him over and over but besides the effect of it - burns on his throat and digestive system’s walls due to the constant passing of bile -, no cause was found.

Colt just had to get used to take antiacid pills three times a day and eat smaller portions of food because too much would almost certainly make him throw up. It didn’t get better overtime. Rather, it only worsened. Colt was getting headaches that would turn into migraines that would barely allow him to do his work properly. He also started having insomnia every other night.

One of those nights, he met Cody in the empty mess, typing absently on a datapad and drinking his caff. Colt nodded at him and pulled up a chair, sitting down with his own cup.

“Too much work or just sleepless?” He asked and Cody shrugged

“Bit of both.”

He kept typing, but Colt could notice that he wanted to say something. Colt kept sipping his coffee quietly, and after a few moments Cody said:

“Heard you haven’t been in your best shape lately.” And he lifted his gaze up to the fellow Commander “You’re sick?”

Colt swallowed down, placing his cup on the table.

“No idea. Medics - more than one, that is - can’t find anything. M’throwing up like hell and feeling like shit. Don’t know why.”

Cody opened his mouth to then close it.

“Sounds like-“ but then he went back to typing

“Like what?” Colt pressed him “vod please if you know anything just tell me.”

Cody shook his head.

“It’s nothi-“

“Cody. I can’t sleep and I can’t work. Soon enough they’ll pull me off to recondition. I don’t wanna let my men down. If you know anything, tell me.”

Cody shut off the datapad screen and sighed.

“Trauma. It sounds like trauma. I had a couple of men just like that after… after Grievous cut their batcher’s legs off in front of them. Puking for days, it only stopped when they were put in another mission, then another, and they just kind of got back on track on their own. They still do it on occasion. It’s shit.”

“I’ve seen tougher kark than legs being cut off, vod.” Colt said darkly “and this never happened before”

Cody shrugged.

“I don’t know, vod. I might be wrong here but they were just like you've been lately. Nothing in their exams, just barfing everything they ate over and over.”

There was another pause after that, and then Cody asked gently:

“Maybe the defense of Kamino? We lost a lot of men there, even young cadets…” he hesitated “and you were wounded, almost got killed there.”

“Yeah but I’m alive. I survived. I don’t care about _almost_...”

But then Colt remembered. The power that shoved him up against the wall with such force his helmet came out, clattering to the floor. The pale Sith General, calmly walking up to Colt through a corridor littered with his brothers' corpses. The pressure over his throat, choking the air out of him, the inescapable pull at his body, driving him towards the glowing red blade, the sharp pain as it was driven inches from his heart. The feeling of powerlessness…

And the kiss.

Ventress had kissed him just as conscience faded from his mind. She assaulted him, both sexually and physically, and it made him sick just to remember the feeling of her lips on his, the smile she had despite Colt's cringing-

Colt could only feel the impact of his knees hitting the floor when he was already leaned forwards to empty the few contents of his stomach on the floor. He felt Cody lean close to him, the commander placing his hand on Colt’s back.

“Vod! Vod, are you okay?!”

Colt heaved for air, spitting at the strong taste of bile in his raw throat and coughing a few times.

“She kissed me!" he barked out "That disgusting bitch kissed me and I-“ Colt couldn’t stop the next wave of nausea, throwing up again “-couldn’t do a thing, that sick bitch, why did she do that kark-“

Cody couldn’t understand it, not yet, but he stood there for his brother and helped him up to the medbay. He would be there for Colt, he thought to himself, he would help him out, would make sure he knew that he was there for his brother.

"No right..." Colt mumbled while Cody slung his arm over his shoulders and helped him out of the mess "she had no karking right... she killed my men and..." he made a choked sound as his guts clenched again, and he swallowed down "Kriffing hells..."

Cody helped Colt up to the medbay and called for a medic while Colt plopped himself on a chair, burying his face in his hands. Cody then sat beside him not really sure if he should put a hand on Colt's shoulder or just not touch him at all. He just wanted to help.

"I'm sorry, vod."

Colt dropped his hands down and let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah. Me too." he swallowed down, his jaw tensed up

Colt placed his hands over his knees, and they were shaking. Cody was thoughtful enough to make sure Colt saw he wasn't paying attention to it, keeping his eyes on his vod's face. After a moment, Colt let out a dry laugh.

"Heard you and your men run into her every now and then. Any chance you can kill her anytime soon? Would make me feel real better."

"Would it?" Cody asked, and Colt shrugged

"Maybe. I don't know."

Cody hesitated to then place a hand over Colt's shoulder. To his surprise, the vod leaned closer to him instead of cringing away.

"Then I promise I'll try my best to aim for the head."

Colt snorted quietly.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Not just about that" Colt waved his hand "Just... thanks."

Cody nodded, glad to see the smallest smile on his brother's face.

"Anytime, vod."


End file.
